


Super Heroes AU Attempt #2

by LittleRoses



Series: Rewritten Stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Breaking mirrors times, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, I'm not good at tagging tbh, M/M, Magic, OCs - Freeform, Ok that should be enough, Possession, Romance, Violence, fun times, hard times, some at least, super heroes, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: In a world of magic where evil lurks, awaiting its chance to strike, heroes must rise.Aka; A bunch of children have powers but have no idea what they're doing.





	1. Prologue

When God created the universe he gave man free will. Allowing them to make decisions, both good and bad. Overtime, it became apparent that allowing them to run willy nilly without protection from those who chose evil over good would not be _good_ for anyone.

With this in mind he decided to create relics know as the Stones of Peace. Which lived up to their names of creating a harmony upon humans. However this didn't last long as humans began to become seemingly immune to their calming auras. So God decided to grant these stones powers.

Wind, Fire, Animals, Earth, Sea, Dark, and Light.

These stones were given to seven worthy people, granting them unimaginable power. One who wields wind can as you would imagine control the winds, the air of the earth. One who wields fire can create and manipulate fire, doing whatever they please with it. If you were to wield the Animal (or Fauna) Stone you would be able to call upon the spirits of any animals imaginable and combine your being with them, and become said animal, not only that, you'd be able to speak with and control an animal. With Earth you would be able to control, well, the earth, stones, plants, and the environment in general are under this wielder's control. The Stone of the Sea grants hydrokenisis, or the control of water, you could do anything you can think of with the water, even condense it into ice.

The Stone of Light is complicated, yet it's one of the most powerful. The Stone of Light can grant life to the dead, fix the things that have long been broken. It helps and it heals, it creates life. It brings life and happiness to all.

The dark, however, is the oppisite. It's catalystic. It can bring death and destruction to everything and everyone. Which is why the holder must be chosen wisely, it's the other most powerful stone.

Over time, the original wielders grew old and were unable to protect the world. So they were passed from generation to generation. 

One day, devestation was brought upon the world. The man who wielded The Stone of Darkness fell corrupt under its powerful influence. His will was not strong enough to handle the temptations the Dark Stone gave. He used his powers to kill hundreds of thousands. He created beings know as the Reds. For each human born, a Red was as well. They live inside of our consciousness. Awaiting their release. The only way for them to take over of their human counter parts would be for the human to do these; be over taken by pure anger, and then destroy something dear to them.

The wielder became known as the Dark One. His reign however did not last for long as the remaining six remained good. They were unable to take away the stone from him, however with their combined powers were able to banish him to a demension created by the !ight wielder where he would be able to cause all the chaos he liked without hurting anyone. However he was alone, allowing him to fall further into insanity.

Over time the stones were lost and scattered, and have not been seen for thousands of years...

~~~

"...However it is rumored that somewhere, they still exist. That the Dark One and his Red beings still exists. And he is awaiting the day that he is freed. And awaiting to destroy the new wielders and their stones. To bring upon eternal destruction to our world.

It is believed that if all the stones were to be collected he could be stopped, but no one knows where they are. Perhaps one day, they'll be found." Robyn closed his book "You do have to wonder if it's true, Hannah."

Hannah laughed, shaking her head "No, Robyn that's a fairytale used to make children behave so that they don't 'become like the Dark One'. There's no way that something like _that_ could have ever existed."

Robyn sipped his tea "Whatever you say Hannah. But really, there's some stories that should be believed."

And oh, how unsuspecting these two were of what they were about to go through.

 

==========

 

I hope you liked it~


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than being a chosen one! :D

A few days had passed since Robyn had read the fairytale everyone new so well in that coffee shop. Perhaps it was fate that lead to these events so soon. Or for a better word; destiny.

~~~

"Are you sure you've got the right address?"

"Of course I did! It's an antique _shooooooop_!" Robyn squealed like a child in a candy store "Isn't it amazing? The beauty! The history!"

"Oooh, _yeah_! The antique shop..." Hannah clenched her hands, a big, fake smile on her face "...fun..."

"I know right!" Robyn practically skipped around, ignorant to Hannah's clear disinterest.

Hannah sighed before glancing around _There has to be something interesting around here..._  she thought. It didn't seem like it. Just a bunch of boring, old, historical... weird stuff.

Eventually, her eyes landed on a mirror. It was beautiful. It was circular, the frame was gold with the shape of flowers engraved into it. At the top there was a blue... crystal? No, a gem. She wasn't pulled to the mirror, however, but the gem inside.

She ran her hand over the frame, eventually her hand landed on the stone. She felt... something when her hand made contact with it. The gem seemed to glow. A wave of calm washed over her. She was... entranced? It was like it was calling to her...

"...Hannah!" she jumped at the sound of Robyn's voice.

"Huh? What?" Hannah spun around to face a concerned looking Robyn.

"Are you alright? You've been standing there for like five minutes." 

"I-" Hannah glanced back at the gem "I think I was hullicinating."

"What? What happened?" Robyn followed her gaze "Wait, did you see it too? But with this?"

"See what?" 

"What I told you about- You must not have heard while _that_ was happening." Robyn glanced across the room to a rack of watches "There's a watch with a green gem looking thing on it and I felt a weird pull to it. When I touched it, it started to... glow I guess? But uh- I kinda snapped out of that weird trance when the owner lady got my attention and asked if I was alright. And then soon after she pointed towards you, saying you were acting the same way as I was. She was wondering if we were related and had a condition, and if we needed help."

Hannah rubbed her arm "A very similar thing happened to me... I don't think either of us have any kind of condition... Are we crazy?"

"Maybe we should just leave. Something is starting to feel... off about about this place." he noticed the owner fiddling with the watch he spoke about "And she feels off too."

Hannah nodded "I agree, let's go."

~~~

The owner of the antique shop, Rianna, smiled as she watched the two leave. She looked back down at the watch, which no longer had the gem in it. She then looked up towards the mirror, its gem also gone "They've chosen you young ones. It is finally time. It has at long last begun."


	3. Chapter 3

In explanation; Rianna is clearly no ordinary old lady. She has a long history involving the stones. Although her history cannot  yet be told, it is important to note that the gems found inside the mirror and watch are in fact stones that Rianna had been protecting for _years_. Though you may have figured it out, it was on the day described that our young protagonists were chosen to wield them. The Fauna Stone and The Earth Stone.

They, however, have yet to discover their new powers.

~~~

"Oh my God." Hannah stared down at the blue gem that fell out of her coat when she tossed it onto her couch "How...?" she quickly pulled out her iPhone and dialed Robyn's number "Robyn? Did you find something _familiar_  when you-"

Robyn replied before Hannah finished "Oh my God did you- find one of the gems things in your pocket too?" 

"Yes! That blue one- So I'm assuming you found that green one that was in that watch?" 

Robyn hummed "Mhm, this is so weird. How is it even possible?"

Hannah bit down on her knuckles "What if- what if the store owner thinks we stole them?"

"I mean..." Robyn hesitated "...she had the watch before we left. So that wouldn't make sense at all. She must know something, right?"

Hannah ran her thumb over the... what kind of gem was it anyway? Sapphire? Aquamarine? It was flawless, absolutely perfect in every way, beautiful "She wouldn't let us leave unless she knew about something... Did we take them without realizing it whenever that weird... trance thing happened?"

Hannah heard movement, Robyn was assumably getting in a comfortable position, then he sighed "I honestly don't know, Hannah. I think we should just go to the store tomorrow and talk to-" Robyn's words stopped abruptly "What the fudge-"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

There was a loud thud from the other end "SHIT!" Robyn squawked.

" _What_?!" Hannah stood straight, now more worried than she already was.

"It-" Robyn started "It turned into a fuuuuu _RICKING_ ring!"

Hannah lost all of her concern for a brief moment, being replaced with annoyance and a very memey face, she shook her head, maybe she heard him wrong "I'm sorry... What?

Robyn's reply came in a very high, shaky voice "Okay, I may sound crazy, but I swear to God; a-a ring formed around the gem and now it's imbedded in the... ring."

Hannah glanced down at the blue gem she had found "...........shit." it was now apart of a necklace.

"What, what?"

"Meet me at our spot tomorrow. This is fricken messed up." 

 

==========

 

Ok things start moving next chapter. And more characters will be introduced!


	4. Chapter 4

Light slowly dissipated as the sun slowly set behind the trees. The sky slowly turned from a warm sunset to a soft twilight. Hannah ran her thumb over the beautiful silver necklace. Over the beautiful engravings of butterflies and small jewels planted throughout. Finally her thumb reached the jewel. It had a grip on her, she felt compelled to take it on-

"Hannah!" Robyn's voice once again broke her from the weird trance "Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Hannah slowly realized what happened "Crap." she shook her head "I didn't even notice you were there. But Robyn- This is all so crazy- It was like it was... calling me? I feel... inclined to put it on."

Robyn shook his head before beginning to speak slowly "Either... we are going crazy, getting really sick, or this is some big- sick elaborate prank. I'd rather it be the last option, I have a family to take care of, they wouldn't get along without me..."

Hannah glanced down at the jewelery in her hands "Well, I've got nothing to lose." (That's... actually a pretty sad but true statement of this time for her omg-)

She already had it on before Robyn could say anything else. They both sat for a second, waiting for something to happen.

Robyn let out a small "Huh." they sat there for a few more seconds "Well that was an unnecessary build up..."

Hannah released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, after a few more moments she let out a nervous chuckle "What did we even think would happen?"

Robyn laughed a bit too "I don't even know."

"Those two are acting funny."

Hannah glanced in the direction the voice came from "Huh? Who said that?"

Robyn glanced around "What? I didn't hear anything."

"I heard someone- A voice..." Hannah looked around, her eyes landed on two small birds, who had their heads titled, staring at her curiously.

"Is she crazy?" one said.

Hannah jumped back, letting out a small "Eep!" she stared with wide eyes at the bird, who looked just as confused as her. They had a short stare down.

"Can you... can you understand us?" the second bird inquired, his eyes seemed to narrow.

"Hannah... what the hell are you doing?" 

Hannah looked back and forth between the birds and Robyn "Didn't you hear the birds?!"

Robyn glanced behind her "Uh, you mean the birds who were chirping at you? Since when were you scared of birds? Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Hannah stood up, pointing at the birds "No! They were talking! I swear, they were speaking real, human, English words!" 

"What the, Hannah, I think you need to sit down-"

Hannah didn't seem to hear "I think that I'm actually going crazy..."

"Hannah, sit _down_!" Robyn's words seemed to cause the ground to shake, a large chunk of earth came out from under Hannah, causing her to, well, sit. 

Silence.

More silence.

EVEN MORE SILEN-

They stared blankly at eachother before Hannah spoke again "Did you just?"

"Did I just?-"

Hannah carefully hopped off the floating piece of rock "We need to see that store owner."

"Yes, yes we do."

 

==========

 

Ok

This is terribly written.

But LittleRoses is trying.

She ran out of ideas for this chapter.

So she had to force words into the writing box thing. 

Have forgiveness XD

But I now have lots of ideas for the next few chapters because of a dream! :D So it shall get better! :>


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Robyn are shocked when they come back to the shop to realize... it's been replaced with a clothing store :D

"Nope, nope I'm done!" Robyn threw his hand in the air as he walked away "Hell no!"

Hannah stared in shock at the fully functioning clothing store that stood where the antique shop used to be before following Robyn. There's no way a store could be replaced like that overnight.

Robyn ran his hand over his face "There has to be a logical explanation right?"

Hannah shook her head "I- don't know. It's almost like..." her hand traveled up to the gem that hung around her neck, thinking about the old story they both knew "A miracle... If these gems with their powers exist, then who's to say that nothing else can happen?"

Robyn halted  "I gotta go to confession!"

Hannah ignored her friends statement "If the stones are resurfacing than does that mean there's a threat of sorts?" she wondered aloud.

"What?!"

Hannah waved her hand "Robyn stop freaking out I'm trying to think."

"Freaking out? I'm not freaking out why would I be freaking out? It's not like we have physical evidence of God's existence and we have powers over nature itself!" Robyn threw his hands in a gesture towards the stones they were wearing.

Hannah sighed "Well for one I was already religious and two although I doubted the existence of the stones, it's more cool than terrifying, think of all the good we can do! Didn't you say yourself you thought it would be cool if it were true? We could be...." Hannah grinned "Couldn't we be like, heroes or something?"

"Hannah, your my best friend and I love you but we don't have time for that kind of crap."

"But Robyn! We were chosen to do this." she grabbed his shoulders "These stones were created to protect humanity," she shook him "we have been chosen to protect humanity! There has to be some kind of threat because they haven't shown up in thousands of years! Do you have any idea the amount of responsibility on our shoulders now?! What we're risking if we just say no?!"

Robyn awkwardly removed Hannah's hands from his shoulders "Okay when you put is like that maybe we should do some research..."

 

==========

 

YEET WOW POSTING SOMETHING


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And research they do.

"Okay!" Hannah threw a few history books onto the table, adding to their very very large pile of reasearch to do "All of these hold history of these stones. Legends, different tellings, sightings, the whole shebang."

Robyn pushed aside one of the many piles so Hannah could actually see him "When I said a bit of research, I didn't mean we should become historians."

"But Robyn this is important!" Hannah grabbed a random book and opened to the first page, after reading for a while she spoke "Despite the different takes those books all have something in common."

"Hm?" Robyn hummed in response.

Hannah sat the book she was holding down, pointing to the page, it held a drawing of some symbol, a red cross, with a red eye in the center "The Red Spirits, remember? The ones that manifest within us, placed there by the a past wielder of the stones, the one that went mad with power?" she took another book, flipping through it to find something on it "See?" She turned the book around to face Robyn "Every story has their own take on what happened, the powers, when they were created and why. But they all include the Red Spirits. They feed on negative emotions, mainly anger. If someone is in a really bad spot their Red Spirit may begin showing themselves to them. Using their emotions against them."

"And?"

"Well, you know the story better than anyone." Hannah started "That person lets the emotions get the better of them and they destroy the object that holds the most meaning to them, the Spirit has an open window to take control." 

Robyn nodded "Yes, of course. What does that mean to us though?"

Hannah paused for a moment, trying to find the right words "Do you see how the world is right now? I mean... I don't see anyone with blood red eyes running around causing chaos. Maybe... the Red Spirits  don't have to take the negative energy for themselves."

Robyn's eyes widened "You don't think that... they're creating a window for the Traitor do you?"

Hannah shrugged "I'm not completely sure but... the stones are resurfacing. Something is happening."

There was a long silence after that. Robyn was the one who ended up breaking it "Then... you're right. We have to do something."

Hannah looked up "What do you mean?"

"What you said. We have these stones for a reason. Maybe a good way to start would be lowering the amount of negative emotions in the world. Doing good deeds." he punched the air "Fighting bad people, the "bad guys"... lowering the levels of chaos."

Hannah smiled "Wow, I'm kinda proud of you!"

Robyn chuckled "Thanks." he paused "Do you think these things come with suits?"

Hannah patted the pile of books "Only one way to find out."

 

==========

 

Next chapter, there'll actually be action and new characters.


End file.
